


Good To You

by berryblonde



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i slowdanced with myself in my room for this, it was awkward, rated t because Gavin can't stop fucking swearing, you better be thankful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde
Summary: "Connor? Can you dance?"Set around half a year after the main events of Traces. Can be read as a standalone.





	Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to Sevandium on here and on ao3 for editing and providing me with hilarious commentary. Seriously.  
> In lack of an update to anything else, have this short but fluffy fic. I've been wanting to revisit Traces for a while now, and when the idea of Connor and Gavin slowdancing in the kitchen popped up in the discord I had to write this for them. They've been through enough, they deserve happiness.  
> The song i've listened to while writing is "Good To You" by Marianas Trench, hence the title.  
> Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave this writer gremlin a comment lmao

Soft music was playing from the kitchen radio, an old little thing. It was way past its prime, used and coupled with memories good and bad, bright white faded to a dull and dirty grayish brown and its soothing tones echoed through the almost empty room.

Gavin felt some sort of kinship towards the object, old and battered as he himself felt despite the fact that he was only thirty-eight.

He hadn’t even known that he still owned it, not up until a few weeks ago when he and Connor had started to redecorate and bring the space to life.

The device had been packed away, long forgotten, somewhere in a box behind a box in his wardrobe, empty save for the radio now playing calming tunes.

His apartment had indeed changed recently, he thought as he walked through the living room towards the kitchen, steps quiet and slow, no hurry in his movements.

It was warmer now, so much warmer. Happier, even. A strange change, one he had never anticipated to see, and all thanks to Connor.

Quietly humming, he started the stove, the song from the old radio somewhat familiar but not enough for him to be able to properly sing along.

The station was having another 2000s and 2010s hour it seemed.

Not that he was complaining, not by far, he thought as he put the onions on the counter and started to chop them, a gulp of cold water in his mouth to keep his eyes from tearing up because of the stupid vegetables.

The apartment was quiet save for the sound of the knife, dull against the wooden cooking board and the radio. Gavin didn’t mind.

Where the silence had felt oppressive, haunting even, making him painfully aware of his own loneliness a just a year ago, now it felt… comfortable, anticipating, waiting.

Waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work. The thought made him smile, with soft and genuine affection. It was one of those smiles that was only ever meant for himself and Connor. Maybe Gilbert when he felt generous, but no one else.

It was theirs, the softness, those small moments.

A glance to the clock. Ten minutes until Connor should be arriving, according to what the android had said in the morning. The smile on his lips widened as he reached for the bell pepper on the counter, chopping it up into tiny squares, shoving it aside when he was done, grabbing the garlic.

A change in song, faster, more energetic this time. Gavin couldn’t help the rhythmic steps he made as he walked over to start heating up the oil in the pan alongside the minced meat. The smell of food started slowly filling the kitchen as he added the vegetables into the pan, stirring it, waiting for the meat to turn brown.

His eyes wandered around the room, over the clock, two minutes left. Connor was never late, not without telling him first, he thought, searching for the chili peppers.

It hadn’t been too long since Connor had received one of the most recent upgrades regarding food consumption, specifically tailored to him by none other than Elijah Kamski.

The thought of his half-brother made Gavin tense up for a second, old habits died hard. They were starting to get somewhere, starting to heal. Things still weren’t easy.

Not wanting to think about the topic right now he moved on, steps mimicking the beat of the dying song, chili pepper in his hand.

Just as he moved the knife, a smaller one that was perfect for what he needed it for right now, sharp enough that he had cut his finger more than once on accident, the door opened.

Another glance to the clock. Exactly 9:34 pm. Connor was as punctual as ever with his predictions, Gavin thought to himself, smiling.

If two years ago, someone had told him that he’d be happy to have an android, one that was his boyfriend nonetheless in his-  no, their- flat, he would have thrown his coffee at them.

Times had changed him, experiences had. Neither he nor Connor were the same people they had been when they first met. The change that he had once feared so deeply had become a welcome one.

Arms wrapped around his torso, a warm chest against his back, kisses being peppered onto his neck. If anyone had asked, he would have denied the almost _giggle_ that had escaped his lips at the sensation, ears flushing red.

“Hello, Gavin,” Connor whispered, his tone affectionate and soft.

“Hey Dipshit,” the Detective answered, a quiet laugh hidden beneath his words, the insult lacking any bite, had turned into a fond nickname by now.

Another change in song, less energetic, but still upbeat. Gavin was sure he recognized this one from somewhere, even though he couldn’t pinpoint it. His teens were long gone by now, a distant memory for the most part.

“I’m assuming your day off went over well?” the android behind him asked, nose nuzzling the crook of his partner’s neck.

“Yeah, did some cleaning for once, got scratched up by the fucking cat, and finally rescheduled that appointment with Ms. Carden,” he replied, eyes focused on the cutting board in front of him, slicing up the tiny chili pepper.

“Anything interesting happened at work?”

“Hank dropped Joshua.” He sounded seriously offended at that, and Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle as he imagined his boyfriend’s expression at the Lieutenant dropping one of Connor’s beloved succulents.

“Is he alright? Did you have to give him CPR?” Gavin grinned, removing himself from Connor’s arms to stir the food in the pan, impatiently waiting.

“No, he was quite alright. Nothing else happened today though. Except…” Gavin could practically hear the smile in his voice, knowing full well what Connor was about to say.

“I missed you.”

There it was. And obviously, Gavin had missed him too.

“That’s gay, dipshit.”

Connor’s laugh was incredibly beautiful, Gavin thought, A sound he wanted to treasure forever and one he would never get enough of. Especially when it was him that caused it.

“Well, Gavin, _love_ , I think I have quite some news for you.”

Snickering, Gavin turned around, eyes bright as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Connor whispered, eyes fonder than anything Gavin had seen before. Even after almost half a year, it was still hard for him to believe that this person, this absolute perfect creature had chosen to be with him, directing words full of love and care towards him.

A Change in song, quieter this time, one he clearly recognized, his steps swaying and eyes shining brilliantly as he walked towards Connor, humming.

“Connor? Can you dance?” He wanted to know.

The other seemed bewildered for a moment. “No, I can not. But if you want to, I can look up some steps in my database, I’m sure-”

Gavin shook his head.

“Dancing isn’t something you look up, fucknugget. Come on, move your ass over here,” he ordered, eyes never leaving his partner.

The song continued, softly and quietly.

The androids synthetic skin felt smooth against his own hand as he took Connor’s into his left, his right on the android’s back.

“This song isn’t exactly a slow waltz, more of a Vienna one, but I’m not doing that to myself right now,” Gavin stated, feeling Connor’s left hand on his shoulder.

“Gavin, you really don’t- I can- I can look up the steps, no trouble.”

“Bullshit,” the human grumbled. “Come on, I’ll be doing the guy’s part, so just let me take the fucking lead for once, okay?”

Connor nodded, a slight tinge of blue on his cheeks.

“Whoever allowed androids to blush is a fucking genius.” Unsure whether he had actually heard the words, Connor decided not to comment on them, instead focusing on his feet, following Gavin’s instructions.

_One, two, three. One, two, three._

Left foot forward, right foot forward, close them.

Right foot back, left foot back, close them.

Don’t step on my feet, dipshit.

_One, two, three. One, two, three._

Left foot forward, right foot forward, close them.

Right foot back, left foot back, close them.

Rinse and repeat.

The song in the background kept playing, soft and desperate and loving.

It wasn’t surprising to Gavin that it had only taken them a few seconds after their first attempt to fall into a comfortable routine. Connor was incredibly good at picking up and learning new movements from the humans around him and mimicking them perfectly.

Following an impulse, he leaned his head onto Connor’s shoulder, burying it in the soft fabric, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Something about the song, about their peace and quiet and intimacy rendered him speechless, fingers intertwined with Connor’s, feet dancing on their own.

It was moments like this when he felt incredibly close to the other, when he could almost forget their quarrels and everything bad they had gone through, everything he had done wrong and everything Connor had forgiven, everything that had happened up until now, the only thing that mattered the man in his arms, the smell of food and laundry detergent in his nose, feeling so utterly domestic.

He had vowed to work on his issues, to treat Connor the way the other deserved, with as much kindness and forgiving and love as the other had been offering him.

The only thing he could do was hope that it was enough. It wasn’t as if he had a lot to offer to someone like Connor, not by a long shot. But the other had chosen to be with him, had chosen to accept him with all his flaws and issues, to be there for him and be there with him when no one else would.

To miss him when no one else had.

All the events earlier this year had changed his perspective on things even more, and he was incredibly grateful for still being here, for being able to feel Connor’s hand against his, their steps following the beat of the song.

It was incredible, really. A year ago he thought he would never be able to even speak to the man he loved so much now without it escalating, had thought he might not even be alive at this point anymore.

Now he was holding what was the most important person to him in his arms, tight and warm and safe, the one he treasured above everyone else.

Their steps started slowing as the music began dying down, fading away and leaving them with nothing but their embrace as they stood in the middle of the kitchen, leaning into one another, supporting and holding and clinging on.

The music stopped, a radio show host started talking, cheerfully bantering with his colleague.

Neither Connor nor Gavin were able to process the man’s words, shutting out everything that wasn’t the other, wasn’t the other’s face or skin or scent, warm brown eyes locked onto cold grey ones, full of love and hope and care as the taller one leaned forward, soft lips pressing onto Gavin’s slightly chapped ones, eyelids fluttering shut.

This was exactly where he needed to be, he thought as he closed his eyes as well, lips moving against Connor’s, sweet and chaste, expressing everything he was feeling but couldn’t convey using words.

He had never felt more of a sense of belonging, more at home than he did in this moment, their bodies pressed close, fingers laced together, the radio moving on to a new song now, quiet and barely audible, his mind blocking out everything that wasn’t important to the moment.

If he could stop time, live only one moment for all eternity, it would be this one. No doubt.

He smiled as they broke their kiss, not holding back, open and vulnerable in front of the other, his heart beating loudly in his chest, and his face flushed.

None of them had spoken the magical three words yet, but when he looked at Connor, the way the other’s lips were swollen from kissing, the way his eyes had lit up, the way his face was shining a brilliant shade of blue, bright and soft and hopeful, he knew it wasn’t needed, he knew they were both thinking the same words as he leaned in again to close the gap between them once more.

_I love you. And I’m never letting go._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop by and talk to me on tumblr [@unacceptable-bisexual](https://unacceptable-bisexual.tumblr.com), i'm always happy to hear from you guys <3


End file.
